The Warmth of You
by MarvellouslyWondrous
Summary: Annabeth tucked these observations in the happy little part of her memory she liked to recall the most.


Authors Note.

Hello again folks – yes, here's another one.

After reading this, if anyone's read my fic 'What Leo Found Out', well, I just want you to think on that after you read this. In regards to this whole 'dreaming' thing I've been playing with.

I have a feeling Annabeth can be quite poetic when she wants to be; I certainly feel no lack of inspiration when it comes to the lovely hero of our story.

Disclaimers – Again, there is a distinct lack of ownership.

Also, I want to thank everyone for the favourites and the reviews, they've done nothing but bring a smile to my face. And to a particular reviewer, lotlot (who persuaded me so adamantly and successfully), I hope to have a fic involving Jason up within the next week or so :D – ask and receive right haha.

Thank you and enjoy :D

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The sand was warm beneath her and the sun was sitting low on the horizon, reflecting beautifully upon the ocean. But she wasn't looking at that, for it was no comparison to what was before her. She lay on her side, head propped up with a hand, clad in her orange shirt and shorts as she traced her fingers gently over the sun-kissed skin.

Percy Jackson lay beside her. He was asleep on his back and clad in his blue swim shorts; looking for all the world like an ocean treasure washed up on the shore. She tilted her head and studied him, not unlike she would a blueprint, categorising details. The waning sunlight highlighted his cheekbones. Percy was all smooth curves and masculine lines – the curve of his shoulders fascinated her so, as much as the relaxed curl of his weathered fingers as they rested upon the taught stomach.

Annabeth tucked these observations in the happy little part of her memory she liked to recall the most.

She stroked a thumb over his cheekbone and she pursed her lips in a smile. She remembered a twelve year old, skinny with a boyish face and big green eyes. Silently and oftenly, she marvelled at how beautifully he had grown.

Annabeth smiled, content to feel the heat of his skin under her fingertips as she traced them down his neck. He was wondrously smooth and she was captivated by the way his chest rose and fell in a perfect rhythm. His pulse thrummed happily under her touch.

"Having fun there Wise Girl?"

She wasn't startled or embarrassed, like she knew she probably should be, when a voice husky with sleep spoke. Startling green eyes stared into hers and she grinned, poking lightly at his forehead and chuckling when he grimaced.

"Yes actually. Go back to sleep so I can carry on."

He reached up and took her calloused hand in his own, pressing it into the warmth of his collar bone as he grinned up at her.

"Not that I mind you fawning over my perfect self, but what exactly were you doing?"

She raised a brow and frowned playfully, rubbing a thumb over his collar bone.

"Someone's got a big sense of his own importance."

He laughed and it made her think more of the ocean than the water behind her. Raising her hand in his, he pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. His smile was wistful and sad.

"I miss you Wise Girl."

The words sent a cold chill down her spine that belied the warmth around her and her smile collapsed. She looked at Percy earnestly, his sad, but understanding face. Those impossibly green eyes. Annabeth shifted so she was sat beside him, leaning over him. She stroked her hand gently through his hairline, pushing away dark locks. Her fingers came away red and the sunset had turned cold.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest and she moved to tighten her clasp around his cooling fingers.

Suddenly, he was no longer warm and sun-kissed, he was in a torn orange shirt and shorts, pale and aching. He looked at her as though they were still on the beach, smile sad and eyes big and green and hopeful. She stared into them earnestly, trying to convey everything she had never had the courage to put to words.

"I'm coming for you Seaweed Brain. I'll be there soon I promise."

His gaze never wavered, but the grip on her hand slackened slightly. He smiled at her so beautifully, she felt like her heart would burst.

"I know. I haven't forgotten."

She froze, leaning forward urgently,

"Forgotten? You haven't forgotten me?"

He pressed her hand back to his bloodied chest. Gods, it had been so long since she'd seen him hurt. Percy's eyes were sympathetic and his smile was still so tragically beautiful.

"I haven't forgotten that you won't let me go that easily. I never have. Not really."

A sob rose in her throat and she closed her eyes in anguish, feeling him fade beneath her fingers as his grip slackened completely.

When she opened her eyes again, she was wrapped in her covers, eyes wet and sore as her hand tried to grip fingers that weren't there. Burying her face in the covers as she fought to keep those precious little details within her grasp; cheekbones, the thrumming pulse and the curve of shoulders.

She would go to the ends of the earth to feel those calloused hands wrapped in hers just one more time.


End file.
